


More Than You Asked For

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Bubble, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering into the realm of dream bubbles by complete accident, Dirk ends up entering one of them, and is greeted by an unexpected scene. One that, ultimately, he ends up taking part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Asked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleinne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fleinne).



> And this is how I don't know how to say 'no' when people show even the littlest interest in my fic ideas.
> 
> Also, my smut fics are getting longer by the minute. I gotta stop.
> 
> fleinne at tumblr is to blame for the birth of this thing. I hold NO RESPONSABILITY.
> 
> OK, maybe a little, since I was the one who typed this. By the way, if the Strider's apartment layout seems inconsistent, it's because I never really figured out how that apartment works, rooms wise. I just did what I think it's right.

And just like that, Dirk had no fucking clue where he was.

When he slept, he was supposed to end in Derse. That's how it always went. There wasn't even room for error when it came to that. He could swing back and forth between Derse and the real world for crying out loud.

But, there was him, floating around in some kind of weird, dark void, with his regular clothes on instead of the Derse pajamas, and in the distance he could make out some circular shapes. Since there was nothing else to do, he decided to go and investigate that.

Upon getting closer, it became clear that those round shapes were actually bubbles. They were quite shiny and there was a multitude of scenarios inside each and every one of them. None of those places were even a bit familiar to Dirk, and he was about to attempt waking himself up, until he caught a glimpse of a rather larger bubble by the corner of his eye.

That place inside the bubble sure looked like his 'apartment', only with a lot less water surrounding it. Everything inside seemed to be tainted by a reddish tone, and Dirk just floated there for a while, inspecting all the similarities between the top of that building and his home.

With minor hesitation, he touched the surface of the bubble with the tip of his fingers, and almost instantly, he was standing on the rooftop of the building. Dirk had to admit he was a bit confused, at first, but quickly sorted out his mind.

The heat inside that bubble was so real. And when looking at the sky, it seemed endless, almost as if there were no 'boundaries' limiting whatever that place was.

Dirk eyed that door that he knew that would lead downstairs, and into the apartment on the lower level, and a feeling of slight insecurity got a hold of him. Just what was that place anyway? Why was it so similar to his house anyway?

With slow steps, he walked to the door leading to the stairway and descended, eyes peeled for anything that could come up. He didn't know what that place was, so it easily could be some sort of well elaborated trap to get him unprepared. And he obviously wouldn't fall for such a dirty trick.

Reaching the door, Dirk put his ear to it, checking to see if he could hear anything inside. But nothing reached his eardrums. Carefully, he tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked, and it opened with a quiet creaking sound.

The corridor that appeared in front of Dirk's eyes seemed harmless enough, so he simply stepped inside, still cautious though. Said corridor lead to another door at the end of it, and without any sort of reluctance, Dirk opened that one as well, and he was finally at the apartment.

The general layout of that place was almost eerily similar to the one of his home. It was almost creepy seeing a replica of his house, but with enough differences to make that place completely unrecognizable.

For one thing, when he stepped inside where his bedroom was supposed to be, instead of piles of scrap metal and wires scattered all around in the living room, there were dolls. Dolls everywhere. And Dirk really couldn't go against the appeal of those. Although, well, that was some outdated technology right there. Everything in that room was from ages ago. The computer, the video game system, the TV... They were probably high-end technology at _some_ point, but from Dirk's point of view, there was nothing new to any of those. In just what kind of crazy time loop did he fall into anyway?

Exiting the living room area and getting to the corridor, he examined it and supposed things were pretty much the same in this place. For instance, the door that led to the bathroom was probably still the bathroom, and Dirk could only imagine that there wasn't anything new to it, and upon opening it up, his suspicions were confirmed.

Now, for the room that was originally blocked in his house...

He turned to open the door, but a noise of a door opening at the end of the corridor stopped him on his tracks, causing his fists to clench. Flash-stepping to the living room, he stood by the side of the door, pressed against the wall. So much for not being able to hold back his curiosity...

Then, more noises reached his ears, followed by voices.

“Wow, Bro, way to be a cheater.”

“Screw you. I didn't cheat. You are just a sore loser.”

“I'm not being a sore loser, you jerk. And, yes, you were fucking cheating. How can someone use those many special attacks in the same round anyway?”

“Would you just stop whining? You sound like a little girl.”

“I bet you just did that because there was a prize on the line...”

“Well, sucks to be you then.”

There was an annoyed sigh from the corridor and Dirk could hear a door being opened, and was glad that it wasn't the one from the room where he was. Now, those voices... One of them he never really heard before, but it clearly belonged to some kid. As for the other... It kind of reminded him of his own voice, only somewhat deeper, and, OK, that shit was getting a little bit too strange.

Suddenly, everything went quiet again. Dirk wasn't sure if the two people outside just shut up, or if they just disappeared on thin air. Both possibilities seemed possible inside that weird bubble.

Dirk opened the door as silently and carefully as he could. It didn't really matter if those guys were still there or if they were gone, he was going to flash-step the hell out of that place, before he got in trouble.

Although, the quiet sound of a whimper coming from the room on his right stopped him on his tracks. Tiptoeing through the corridor, Dirk walked to the half-opened door, decided to just take a quick peek inside and then get out. Just a small look couldn't hurt, right?

What he witnessed was something completely unexpected, and he actually had to cover his mouth as to not let a sound a surprise leave his lips.

Yes, those two were still there, that was for sure. And they were inside that room, lying in bed… And that sure was a lot of touching and making out. It wouldn’t be so weird if there wasn’t some really aberrant age difference between those two though. How old was that kid under that guy anyway? He couldn’t be older than 15.

Feeling a knot form on his throat, Dirk stared at the scene in front of his eyes, almost not believing in what he was seeing. He had seen some really fucked up stuff on the Internet, but for some reason that was really weird and felt almost unnatural. Maybe because it was right in front on him instead of through a computer screen.

Not to mention that kind of setting was never Dirk’s cup of tea.

If that wasn’t enough, there was something horribly familiar about that boy’s face. Dirk couldn’t really tell from where he was standing, but he could swear that he had seen that face before.

As Dirk watched the older man slide his hands under the boy’s shirt, he thought that maybe he should walk away from that place. He definitely shouldn’t be watching that scene like some kind of creepy voyeur or something. And he didn’t want to give a chance for that tingling sensation at the bottom of his stomach to get stronger.

Giving two reluctant steps back to get ready to leave, Dirk was unlucky enough to bump on a small table that was right behind him, causing a glass to fall from it and shatter on the floor, attracting all the attention in the world to him.

He froze in place almost automatically, as both the man and the kid instantly had their eyes on him, clearly surprised that anyone was there.

In all honesty, Dirk wouldn’t have frozen all that much, if it wasn’t for the fact that the older guy resembled him far too much. Now he knew he was in some really crazy alternate universe and he shouldn’t have touched that bubble.

“Well, that’s fucked up.” The older guy said, getting up from the bed and walking to Dirk. “How did _you_ get here?”

“I… well there was this bubble…” Dirk really didn’t know what to say or how to explain what brought him there. But he was pretty sure that guy was going to make him regret being there.

“That’s not what I want to know. I want to know how the fuck teenage-me is here at the same time as me.” The guy standing in front of Dirk crossed his arms, as the boy moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Bro, are you serious about that? Two of you? I can’t even stand you alone.” The boy said, a small tone of annoyance in his voice.

“Dave, I’m trying to make sense out of this fucking situation. Would you stay quiet?”

Dirk shifted his gaze from Bro to Dave, his eyes widening behind his shades. That’s why he knew he had seen that face before. That was his damn older brother, but as a kid. So, just why the fuck is he old and his brother young in this fucked up reality? And why were them making out passionately like that? And more importantly, how was he going to get out of that mess?

“So? Is there anything you want to explain to me?” Bro inquired again, clearly not happy about the fact that he had been abruptly interrupted like that.

“I’m not really sure how I ended up here, OK? I just went to sleep and, before I knew it, there were fucking bubbles everywhere and I entered this one. Is this enough?” Dirk couldn’t believe he was, more or less, arguing with himself.

That actually wasn’t enough for Bro. He was really confused as to how a younger version of himself could end up in the same bubble as him without causing some kind of crazy temporal anomaly. Although, he didn’t know him and Dirk were separate people and that was the reason why he could be there.

“Alright, so you ended up here by accident. I can go with that.” Bro uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his hips. “Still… not very polite of you to spy on us, don’t you think?”

“I was just leaving, really.” Dirk tried his best to justify himself, hoping he could leave that situation scotch free. And even if he was trying to focus on the discussion at hand, he couldn’t help but dart glances at Dave sitting on the bed and looking at him with a somewhat uninterested look upon his face.

“Were you now?” Bro gave a step forward, getting closer to Dirk. “Are you sure you weren’t _enjoying_ yourself?”

“Of course not!” Dirk’s eyes narrowed behind his shades, his gaze shifting from Dave to Bro. “Does it look like I would get off on something like that?!”

“You tell me. By the way, stop staring at my little brother, yes? It’s not helping your case.” Bro gave another step forward, what caused Dirk to step back, back pressed against the wall of that narrow corridor. If that guy was ‘him’, in a sense, trying to run away wouldn’t be the wisest move. He certainly had enough speed to outrun him.

“Look just tell me the way out of this place and I’m not going to interrupt… whatever you guys have going on here.” Dirk tried to relax his shoulders, trying to look a little bit less overwhelmed and nervous about that whole situation.

“OK, you clearly have no clue where you are, if you don’t even know how to get the fuck out, so I’m going to explain this real quick to you: this here is a dream bubble and you are visiting someone’s memory. There. That’s all you need to know.” Bro said, shrugging a little before turning to enter the room again.

“And how the fuck do I leave? Do I jump off the building to wake myself up or what?” Dirk asked, getting away from the wall and stepping closer to the door.

“Not my problem.” Bro kept walking back to the bed, his lips curving into a smile as he spoke to Dave. “Sorry for keeping you waiting.” He sat on the edge of the bed, fingers tangling on Dave’s hair as he kissed him, pushing him to lie on the bed again, his free hand back to sliding under the boy’s shirt.

Dirk looked away for a moment, trying to make sense of that place. So, was that whole situation a dream or a memory? That wasn’t very clear. And how was it possible for anyone to float around between other people’s minds like that? Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a muffled moan, and his gaze involuntarily fell upon the bed again. OK, he had to admit that was bit hot, even if all levels of morally wrong.

The kiss stopped and Bro’s lips descended to Dave’s neck, but the younger Strider pushed him away, eyes fixed on Dirk’s figure just standing there.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” He said with a rather serious expression upon his face, before smiling. “Or maybe you want in on it.”

Being able to literally feel his face flush, there was a second or two where Dirk didn’t even know what to answer to that. It was so unnatural to hear words like that coming from a kid’s mouth. Even if there was clearly nothing childish about that boy, at that moment.

That invitation was almost endearing. Dirk would be lying to himself if he said that he never longed for some sort of human contact, after pretty much 16 years living on complete reclusion and solitude. And since that seemed like some crazy figment of someone's mind – perhaps it was even his mind playing tricks on him? - maybe there would be no repercussions to that? The probability of all that being just a really far out dream was pretty high.

When no real answer came from Dirk's lips, Dave just let out an annoyed groan before getting away from Bro and out of the bed, walking to the teenager standing at the door.

"Here, I'll help you with your decision." Dave said before gripping on the collar of Dirk's shirt, pulling him down to bring their lips together, a move that was met with little to no resistance from Dirk.

The teen's shoulders tensed and they just got even stiffer when Dave's free hand snaked its way under his shirt, resting on his waist. With minimum effort, Dave's tongue slid inside Dirk's mouth, as he guided him to the bed.

Dirk's eyes were half opened as he was lead by Dave, his attempt at corresponding to the kiss coming on a rather sloppy and uncertain way. So much for trying to save his first kiss to the one he loved…

Soon enough, Dirk was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, with Dave’s fingers interlacing with his to press his hands by the side of his body. The kiss deepened with every passing second, and it was clear that the boy didn’t mind the fact that the teen had little to no clue of what he was doing.

The kiss was abruptly interrupted though, when Bro pulled Dave’s head back by gripping on his hair.

“You sure are taking matters on your own hands, hm?” He said teasingly, lips close to one of Dave’s ears.

“Cut it out.” Dave moved his head trying to get away from the grip. “My deal is with you, not him.”

“Let me remind you that we are both the same, so you better behave. Still…” Bro’s sight shifted from his brother to Dirk. “It’s good seeing you kissing, so keep doing that.” He let go of Dave’s hair, before passing an arm around his waist.

“God, you are the most insufferable prick ever…” Dave said under his breath, before leaning forward again, lips pressed against Dirk’s once again. He sucked and bit on the lower lip lightly, while feeling Bro’s hand under his shirt, reaching for his chest, as his teeth sank on the curve of his neck.

Groaning against Dirk’s lips, Dave kissed him deeply once again, decided to explore every nook and cranny of the teen’s mouth. Letting go of Dirk’s hands, he grabbed on to his shoulders, massaging them before sliding his hands down to the chest, palms rubbing against it through the fabric of his shirt.

Dave produced a couple of muffled moans as Bro traced the back of his neck with kisses. Without removing his arm from around Dave’s waist, the older Strider used his free hand to pull up the boy’s shirt up to his armpits, moving to lick and kiss his spine.

All the while, Dirk watched all that between half-lidded eyes. Or, as much as he could watch with Dave’s face right in front of his. There was such a huge sense of immorality to all that and still, he couldn’t just brush those two away and get out of that place. It was so nice being touched by someone else and…

Finally moving his hands, Dirk buried his fingers on Dave’s hair, feeling it against the palms of his hands. He never felt anyone else’s hair, and that was an experience in itself. Dave’s hair was so different from his. It was really light and thin, and it was very slick to the touch. He was so lost in that new-found feeling, that he almost didn’t notice it when Dave’s hands slid under his shirt, pulling it up to expose his stomach and part of his chest. He only did so when the boy moved away from him and moved his lips to his neck, briefly biting and sucking at it before going even lower, brushing against the pale skin of his stomach.

Dirk chocked back a groan as he watched Bro give Dave some space to move around, while still holding tight to his body and placing kisses over his back. He quickly got distracted from that though, when he felt Dave licking and sucking around his navel. For a ‘kid’, he sure knew what he was doing.

When Dave’s actions came to a stop and he looked up at Dirk’s face, the teenager felt a tingle on his spine as he stared back into those bright red eyes.

“So…” Dave said under his breath, fingers fiddling with the buckle of Dirk’s belt, watching his face flush even more. “‘ _Not getting off on that_ ’? You are always full of shit, no matter how old you are.” Dave let out a chuckle that was half cut by a yelp. “Fuck, Bro, don’t bite so hard.”

“Who’s full of shit now?” Bro unwrapped his arms from around Dave’s body, fingers going for the boy’s belt, as he moved up, lips once again glued to Dave’s ear. “I would watch your words if I were you.” Bro bit his ear after speaking, pulling on his earlobe. “Better yet, why don’t you keep your mouth busy?”

“I was getting there asshole.” Dave let out an exasperated sigh, trying to pay no mind to the hot air being breath right into his ear and the fingers undoing his belt. He looked up again, his grin quickly back to his lips as he reached for Dirk’s shades to take them off, so then he could look at the teen’s eyes better.

Without another word, Dave put the shades aside, back to teasing the skin of Dirk’s stomach, his hands slowly working on undoing the belt just inches away from his lips. Dirk could feel his whole body tremble in response to the expectation of what was about to unfold. It clearly didn’t take too much effort to figure out what was going to follow.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down reached Dirk’s ears, but it wasn’t his own that had been opened. His eyes drifted from Dave to Bro, watching his hands go to the sides of Dave’s body, fingers holding on to the waist of his brother’s jeans and underwear, pulling both of them down in a fluid motion, until they were around his knees.

If it wasn’t for the sound of another zipper, Dirk would have kept his sight on Bro and how his fingers pressed against Dave’s bare cheeks, causing the young boy to mutter something against Dirk’s skin, fingers shaking softly as he held to the waistband of the teen’s briefs with one hand, pulling it down to expose Dirk’s still limp cock.

Letting go of the waistband, Dave wrapped his fingers around Dirk almost too carefully, moving up and down slowly, his lips back to the task of sucking, licking and kissing the bare skin right in front of his face.

A loud and broken moan escaped from Dirk’s lips as he felt Dave’s fingers tense and relax in alternating intervals around slowly hardening erection. He honestly didn’t know where he should look at: either Dave stroking him and teasing his skin, or Bro planting kisses all over the boys back and rear, his hands massaging the inner sides of his thighs. All that was far too overwhelming.

There was a sudden louder groan from Dave and his moves stopped for a moment, his hips grinding against the bed. When Dirk’s attention shifted from Dave to Bro, he could see his older self gripping on Dave’s waist, a finger sliding in and out of him in a well-timed rhythm.

Dave cursed under his breath before planting a trail of kisses from the top of Dirk’s abdomen to the tip of his cock, tentatively licking the slit. Dirk’s body shivered from head to toe, and just like that it almost felt like all the blood from his body was desperately rushing to his erection. When Dave’s tongue glided around the head, Dirk’s hips jerked forward in an almost automated motion.

That unrelenting teasing kept going for a while, Dave’s fingers always pressing and releasing the base of Dirk’s erection, all the while, the boy couldn’t help but stop occasionally to let out a moan or groan in response to Bro’s actions, which had evolved from one to two fingers, and were a lot faster and deeper.

Bro’s eyes drifted to the two younger boys in front of him, and he couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his lips. That scene was almost too good to be true, and that sure was getting him hard a lot faster than normally. Pulling his fingers out, Bro hastily worked on undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. He produced a small tube of lube from his sylladex and proceeded to cover his erection thoroughly, clearly not minding the fact that Dirk was staring at him as he did it.

With his eyes gazing up, Dave’s eyes narrowed a little, as he was obviously bothered by how he was being ‘ignored’. But he was going to make himself noticed soon enough. Letting go of Dirk’s already fully hardened cock, he held on to the teen’s thighs, giving the erection an initial suck, before opening his mouth to swallow it bit by bit, eyes closing.

Dirk dug his fingers on the mattress under him, gasping for air, his gaze falling on Dave. He was almost transfixed as he watched his quivering cock gradually disappear inside Dave’s mouth. He never imagined that his first sexual escapade would be of that nature.

A muffled moan emerged from Dave’s throat when Bro pulled the lower part of his body up, its vibrations reaching Dirk’s cock, making his whole body quiver as he threw his head back, feeling his toes curl inside his sneakers. God, he didn’t even take off his shoes before getting on the bed. That sure gave away how desperate he was.

Bro slowly slid inside his younger brother with little to no resistance, and Dave just moaned and hummed even more against Dirk’s erection, making the teen swear under his breath, panting as he closed his eyes.

Almost as soon as Bro started moving his hips back and forth, groaning low, Dave’s movements matched his pretty closely, head bobbing up and down steadily, as he inhaled sharply through his nose, the grip he had on Dirk’s thighs getting even stronger.

The combination between sucking, licking and the soft vibrations from all the sounds that were trying to come out of Dave’s mouth was enough to make Dirk feel like his whole body was melting in a mess of pleasure and shuddering. That certainly beat jerking off alone in his room.

In an attempt to make even more muffled sounds escape from Dave, Bro moved one of his hands to hold on to the boy’s quivering erection, stroking it steadily, in the same speed of his thrusts. He subtlety smiled to himself when Dave pulled away from Dirk for a moment, letting out a long moan, followed by one or two cuss words under his breath, before he went back to his previous task.

Resting a hand against the wall, just by the side of Dirk’s head, Bro leaned forward, lips going for the teen’s half-opened ones, and soon they were kissing, with Bro sucking on Dirk’s lower lip, his hips never stopping moving and his hand still working on Dave’s erection. Dirk groaned inside the kiss, a hand almost reluctantly going for the back of Bro’s head to grip on his hair.

If he wasn’t too busy with the kiss, Bro would most certainly laugh at that. What were the chances of him kissing himself anyway? He was pretty sure that alternate versions of himself weren’t floating around everywhere on the dream bubbles. He knew that Dave had plenty of alternates out there, but his case was an exception, with all that time travelling shit he had going on.

Pulling away from the kiss, Bro kept smiling to himself before asking Dirk, in a whisper, if he was enjoying that, and the answer to his question came in the form of a nod from Dirk, followed by a gasp when Dave sucked on him slightly stronger. He could feel his pre-cum leaking out and mixing with the droll inside Dave’s mouth and covering his cock. His erection twitched and one f his hands went to grip on Dave’s shoulder, his chest raising and falling at short intervals.

As for Dave, his whole body felt like it was on fire. That was the first time anything like that happened, and he had to admit he was certainly getting the most of that. The teenage version of his brother let out the most wonderful noises he ever heard, and that in conjunction with Bro’s thrusting and stroking just made all his nerves tingle in ecstasy. He was just so close to the edge, and so fast too.

With a couple more intense sucks, Dave shivered with satisfaction as hot spurts hit the back of his throat, and he let out yet another muffled sound as he did what he could to taste those streams, before swallowing them. And Dirk almost couldn’t believe just how ‘skilled’ that boy was at doing that. He could only imagine just how many times he had done something similar.

Dave pulled away a little, a thing trail of saliva briefly connecting his lips to Dirk’s cock; his mouth now free to let out moans and groans in response to his brother’s motions, his eyes shutting tight.

All the while, all Dirk could do was watch his older self and the young boy, his cock going gradually limp while his body was still trembled a little. He soon fell the grip Dave had on his thighs tighten even more, hearing him call his brother’s name and watching his body quake as he reached his orgasm, coming on the sheets.

Dirk kept watching Bro’s hips move between half-lidded eyes, the sound of his ragged breath reaching his ears was almost too faint, but it was there. When a considerably louder moan escaped from Bro’s lips, Dirk’s gaze shifted from his hips to his face, eyes shut and lips half opened as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath, before reaching his climax.

It took Bro a few moments before he pulled out of Dave, smirking to himself as he pulled his younger brother up by the back of the collar of his shirt, bringing his back against his chest before pulling on his hair to guide his head back so he could kiss him.

With his eyes widening a bit, Dirk stared at the both of them as they kissed, until Bro pulled away, muttering something around the lines of ‘good boy’ against Dave’s lips, before letting go of his hair. He switched his attention from his younger brother to Dirk, reaching for his collar as well to bring him closer, lips brushing against Dirk’s.

“You should visit more often.” Bro kept on smiling, before letting go of Dirk’s shirt.

Dirk was about to say something in response to that, when he suddenly found himself sitting at his computer, eyes wide and his mind a complete haze for a couple of seconds, until it finally downed on him he was back home, and not on that weird dream anymore.

He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back on his chair, ready to classify all that experience as some sort of crazy wet dream. Although, there was a sudden shiver down his spine and he hesitantly looked down, only to find his shirt slightly pulled up, his belt undone, fly open, and his cock hanging out of his underwear.

Quickly, he made himself more ‘presentable’, almost as if there was a chance of someone seeing him like that. When his belt was finally buckled again, he leaned back again, eyes closing as his cheeks flushed slightly. Whatever just happened, he wasn’t sure of what it was, but with his _luck_ , it was safe to say it wasn’t going to occur again.


End file.
